DPA022: (Violent) Earthquake! Cyrus's Consuming Ambition
is the 2nd chapter of Volume 5 of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Synopsis Mistumi resigns from the battle, thus making Hareta the winner, and she pushes him into a warp panel. Mitsumi decides to stay in the building while it is about to explode and Hareta chases Cyrus, finding him in a room with the three Lake Guardians. Hareta tries to find a way to save the three Lake Guardians and Mitsumi from the building, which is about to explode. Chapter Plot Mitsumi resigns from the battle, making Hareta the winner, and Cyrus tells Jupiter that she will take care now as he needs to finish his plan. Hareta states that it was an awesome battle and Mitsumi praises both Hareta and Piplup but that it isn't over yet, pushing them into a warp panel. When Hareta arrives in a room, Mitsumi tells him that he needs to go through that door and that she is happy that Hareta was her last opponent, disconnecting the earpiece from the room. Mitsumi tells Jupiter to let everyone and her Eevee go because they are no use to her and Jupiter agrees but states that she is going to blow the the headquarters to keep Team Galactic's secrets secret. Mitsumi tells her that she will be staying, shocking Jupiter, and states that she won't be haunted anymore by the things she did in the past if she stays. Jupiter starts the self-destruction and Mitsumi is counting on Hareta to finish Team Galactic. Hareta feels the earthquake and asks what is going on and Cyrus states that the headquarters are going to blow up with Mitsumi deciding to stay here. Hareta tries to go back to save Mitsumi but he fails and Piplup tells him to go after Cyrus, stating that Mitsumi would have wanted that. Hareta chases after Cyrus and comes in a room with the three Lake Guardians being locked up. Hareta asks what he is doing with them and Cyrus responds that he needs them to make the Red Chain that is needed to call Dialga. Hareta tries to stop him but he stopped by Saturn and his Rhyperior and calls Piplup to use Hydro Pump, who is worn out. Cyrus tells him that he can't be stopped and that the Red Chain is almost completed but Hareta gets angry and throws Rhyperior towards the machines, freeing the Lake Guardians. Cyrus however states that it is too late because the Red Chain is completed and that Hareta must hate him now but Hareta responds that he doesn't hate Cyrus and that he still believes that they will have a great battle, shocking Cyrus. Cyrus asks himself is Hareta is a boy who cares about everyone and gives him the Master Ball, telling him to come to Mt. Coronet if he surives and to bring that Master Ball for the very last battle. He then escapes the headquarters with Saturn in a helicopter and watches the headquarters going down. Hareta is still inside but is saved by someone. Riley wakes up Byron and tells him that everyone is safe but Byron worries about Hareta, who is still inside. Riley calmes him down, telling him that his best student is getting him, and Jun flies down with his Dragonite with Hareta on its back. Mitsumi wakes also up and is surprised that Jun saved her, reuniting with Eevee who Jun also saved. After they have landed, Hareta states that Piplup isn't doing okay and Mitsumi knows why. Mitsumi tells him that Piplup was holding a Everstone, preventing from it from evolving, and that she has put it on Piplup and removed it before Hareta's battle against Cyrus. Piplup then evolves into Prinplup and Prinplup evolves into Empoleon. Hareta is happy that Piplup evolved all the way up to Empoleon and runs off to Mt. Coronet, despite his injuries. Gallery Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! volume 5 chapters